


Cuffed

by WinchestersShorty1980FL



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Demon Dean, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/pseuds/WinchestersShorty1980FL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fic based on S10 Ep2 when Sam comes into the bar for Dean and to bring him home.  Needless to say the tables get turned and Sam ends up cuffed and bent over a pool table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuffed

**Author's Note:**

> A friend wanted a Wincest story based on S10 Ep2 and I ran with it!!

Cuffed

Sam lets out a shaky breath before walking into the bar. He knows his brother is in there and he knows that he has to save him. When Crowley got a hold of him and let him know where Dean was, he knew that Dean wasn't going to be too pleased to see him. 

He opens the door and walks in, seeing Dean at the piano playing a tune he can't make out. He steps forward and Dean looks up at his little brother before looking over at the bar keep.

“You can go take a smoke break Lou.” Dean says.

Lou looks up at Dean and then over at Sam before putting the towel down and walking out the back door leaving them alone. 

“You shouldn't have come here Sam.” Dean says.

Sam steps closer as Dean stands and walks over to the bar. He takes a bottle and a shot glass from behind the bar and fills it and then looks over at his brother.

“What are you doing here Sammy?” Dean asks.

“I am here to take you home.” Sam says.

Dean laughs and takes a swig of whiskey before setting down the glass back onto the bar. He leans against it and stares his brother down.  
“You know it is taking all I got not to come over there and rip your neck open with my teeth.” Dean says laughing.

Sam swallows nervously as he continues to stare at his brother.

“I know you won't do that, but just know you are coming with me.” Sam says as he reaches into his back pocket and produces some handcuffs.  
Dean laughs, “You know those aren't going to work little brother.” 

Dean turns his back towards Sam and starts to walk to the back of the bar when Sam rushes over and tries to cuff his brother. In one sudden movement the tables are turned and it is Sam that is cuffed with his hands behind his back. He reaches around and wraps his hand round Sam's throat.

“Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, I told you to let me go.” Dean whispers in his ear.

Sam lets out a shaky breath, “Demon or not I still want you Dean.” 

Dean smiles wickedly and brushes his lips against Sam's ear making his brother's body shiver. He then starts to push Sam over to one of the empty pool tables and bends him over it. He takes his hand off of Sam's throat and reaches between the pool table and Sam's body and roughly tears open Sam's jeans.

“Dean!” Sam cries out.

Dean reaches his hand roughly down Sam's pants and grabs his cock giving it a tight squeeze as Sam lets out a strangled moan.

“You like that Sammy?” Dean growls.

“Oh god!” Sam moans.

“Oh Sam, God can't help you in this situation.” Dean whispers.

He begins to stroke Sam's cock quickly causing Sam to rock his hips back and fourth into his brother's hand. Dean takes his body and pins Sam down against the felt table and with his other hand he grabs a hold of Sam's hair and pulls it, lifting his head up and he leans down and bites his neck hard, leaving a mark. 

Dean takes his other hand and goes in between himself and Sam and undoes his jeans and as they pool around his ankles he sticks his finger inside Sam's mouth.

“Suck little brother.” Dean demands.

Sam starts sucking on Dean's finger getting it nice and wet. Dean moans as Sam uses his tongue swirling it around his finger. 

“Enough!” Dean growls and pulls his finger out and slides his wet finger inside Sam.

Sam lets out a yelp as Dean starts to move his finger roughly in and out of him. Dean then adds a second finger and continues to move in and out quick and rough. He scissors his fingers to open him up to get him ready for Dean's cock. He adds a third finger and hits Sam's prostate again and again. 

“Oh god Dean!” Sam pants.

Dean stops moving his hand that is on Sam's cock and the fingers inside of him and Sam whimpers. 

“Oh trust me I am not done with you yet Sammy!” Dean growls.

Dean takes his cock and lines it up at the entrance of Sam's hole and he slams into his brother making Sam cry out. Dean then grabs his hips, digging his fingers in and starts pounding harder and harder into Sam hitting his prostate each time. 

“OH DEAN!” Sam cries.

“You like that little brother?” Dean grunts.

Sam doesn't answer and Dean thrusts harder and faster inside him making him scream. Dean then reaches up and grabs Sam's hair pulling it back and Sam turns his head slightly and can see the demon black eyes on his brother and it makes his body convulse. 

“Take my cock Sam, take it!” Dean screams.

Dean shoves his brother back down on to the pool table and continues to pound his brother's ass. He knows that Sam is almost there and so he shoves into him as hard as he can.

“Come for me Sammy!” Dean growls.

Sam comes untouched all over the side of the pool table crying out his brother's name. A few more hard thrusts and Dean follows screaming out his own incoherent words. 

Dean slaps Sam's ass as he pulls out of him and leans down and pulls his jeans back up and sits down at the closest chair. Sam is still cuffed and bent over the pool table with his jeans around his ankles and his head turned slightly.

“Ok Dean let me up and out of these cuffs.” Sam whispers still out of breath.

“Oh but you look so pretty cuffed and bent over the pool table like that.” Dean says smirking.

A shiver ran through Sam's body at those words and he goes to lift himself up when he feels a hand on the back of his neck. He opens his eyes to see his brother standing there with black eyes and a huge smile on his face.

“I didn't say you could move.” Dean says.

Sam looks up at his brother and gives him his puppy dog look.

“Oh that shit don't work on me down Sammy, you are going to have to try harder than that.” Dean says.

Sam gives Dean a look of fear as Dean chuckles and pushes Sam up and starts to undo the cuffs. He turns his brother around as the cuffs drop to the floor and heads back towards the restroom.

“You better be gone by the time I come back.” Dean yells behind him.

Sam lifts up his jeans and goes by the bathroom door to wait on his brother. The bathroom door opens and Sam throws Holy Water on Dean making him growl and then slaps the devil's trap cuffs onto his wrists.

“It's over Dean, it's over, you are coming back with me.” Sam yells.

Dean looks up at his brother with his black eyes and growls as Sam picks him up from the floor and heads out to the Impala. He opens the back door and pushes Dean inside cuffing him to the door. He then goes around to the drivers side and gets in and heads towards the direction of the bunker.

The End


End file.
